Generally, a motor and fan are provided which draw fluid into a body; the fluid may be heated prior to exiting the body. The motor is susceptible to damage from foreign objects such as dirt or hair so conventionally a filter is provided at the fluid intake end of the blower. Conventionally such appliances are provided with a nozzle which can be attached and detached from the appliance and changes the shape and velocity of fluid flow that exits the appliance. Such nozzles can be used to focus the outflow of the appliance or to diffuse the outflow depending on the requirements of the user at that time.
The fan and heater require power in order to function and this is provided via internal wiring from either a mains power cable or batteries attached to the appliance.
Often the body of the appliance is formed from a clam shell of two parts which are joined by gluing along a joint line or an alternative fixing method such as using screws to attach one part of the body to the other part.